1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus by which a clear image may be obtained despite shaking of the digital photographing apparatus during a photographing operation, a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus generally stores data of an image that is obtained by a photographing operation in a photographing mode. The image is generally stored into a storage medium, and the digital photographing apparatus displays the image on a display unit by using the data stored in the storage medium.
As digital photographing apparatuses have become widely popular in recent years, customers' demands for obtaining high-quality images have increased. However, a conventional digital photographing apparatus has a problem in that the clarity of a captured image is greatly reduced if the conventional digital photographing apparatus is shaken due to, for example, external vibrations or hand shaking. In particular, as a shutter speed is reduced under a low ambient light condition, an imaging device of the conventional digital photographing apparatus is exposed to light for a relatively long time. Accordingly, the possibility that the conventional digital photographing apparatus is shaken greatly increases while the imaging device is being exposed to light for a relatively long time. As a result, the clarity of the photographed image is greatly reduced.